Marry her? You must be mad!
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: Bellatrix. Marry Bellatrix, cousin Bella, Bitchy Bella. The sadistic thing that lured boys towards her before biting their head off at the age of 15! Sirius is being forced into marriage, and he is not happy about it.


**Chapter 1**

**NOTE: Sirius ran away at 16, (I believe, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!) but in this, he runs away at 18 so it works. Sirius is the main character, but Bellatrix is going to play a significant part!**

* * *

><p>"Sirius Orion Black! If you do not get you'r-" walburga Black was cut off when her 17 year old son stormed into the living area.<p>

"You called, Mother dearest?" He asked, his voice dripping with distain.

His Mother and Father were standing by the fireplace, their eyes following him until he dropped onto the small seatte, his long legs hanging over the edge.

"Yes, now sit up!" She snapped. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but obeyed, sensing he had no choice.

"Well?" He asked, now sitting properly, but his shoulders were slumped and he was leaning his head in his hands.

"Now, you have reached your adulthood, we are telling you of your new wife." His Father said suddenly.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes shooting up to glare at his parents.

They knew his feelings on marriage, especially if his parents had chosen the woman. No doubt they would be related and he had alway hated the incest thing.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me young man." His father shouted. Sirius raised his eyebrows again, and looked at his father, loathing the sight.

"I refuse. I don't care who you pick, I refuse."

"You will not refuse! When you were born, you were linked! You two are destined to be!" His mother shrieked. She believed strongly in fate, which Sirius thought was a load of bollocks.

"Yes, I'm sure me and one of my cousins were linked to marry at birth, now if you'll excuse me, I have summer homework to finish. I am starting my NEWTS this year." Sirius said and went to leave the room.

"You will leave this room when we are finished with you." His father hissed, grabbing Sirius by the collar and throwing him back to the seatte. "Now, your fiance cannot be here now, as she is only 15. You are not to utter a word of this until September 16th, her 16th birthday, do I make myself very clear boy?" His father said, his eyes burning Sirius's head.

"Yes." He said curtly.

"Good, now, she'll be over soon, and you will get along. Otherwise..."

"Yeah, fine whatever, I'm going to James's, so you won't see me for the rest of summer, have a good life." Sirius said, completely ignoring his father's last remark.

His mother suddenly cast a spell at the door and he was trapped, cursing himself for leaving his wand upstairs.

"Let me go!"

"NO!" His father yelled. "As bad son you are, you still have the Black name, meaning you will follow our laws! You will marry Bellatrix and that is that!"

A sudden silence echoed through the room (if you get what I mean, it was like ringing in all their ears), broken only by Orion's heavy breathing.

Sirius had stopped breathing. Bellatrix. Marry Bellatrix, cousin Bella, Bitchy Bella. The sadistic thing that lured boys towards her before bitig their head off at the age of 15! No way was he marrying her, not unless- no, never.

He snapped out of his thoughts and flew at his father. He punched him in the face and let out all his anger at him.

"STUPEFY!" His Mother had aimed at Sirius, causing him to fly back into the wall.

"What in the name of Merlin mother?" Sirius yelled, standing up, his eyes blazing. Had he a wand, he would kill them both without a second thought.

His mother glared at her son and his father rose to his feet, aiming his wand at his son.

"You are going to sit here and wait for young Bella." His mother flicked her wand and the fire place light up and he was suddenly wearing new, clean robes and he looked 'respectable.'

"What in the na-"

"SILENCE! Sit on the seatte. She shall be here soon." His father hissed, shoving Sirius onto the seatte and grabbing his wife before they disappeared, leaving Sirius behind.

"Bloody parents!" Sirius yelled, kicking the small table in the corner of the room.

His breathing was shaky and he ran his hand through his hair and began to pace.

'She's a beautiful witch Sirius.'

'She's the Devil's wife! Beware of her! She with no pity in her heart!'

'Talented too, smartest in her year.'

'She has used an unforgivable!'

'She will keep the most respectable wizarding family together.'

'She would, could and probably will kill you, and not care Sirius!'

"NO!" Sirius shouted to the empty room. The voices in his head left and the only sound was his panting and the wood crackling.

He collapsed onto the seatte and looked at the enchanted ceiling. It was like the one at school except, this one only showed the night sky.

His eyes always went straight to the dog star, but tonight, they went to Bellatrix.

'Stop thinking about her Sirius! She's not the girl you knew!' He muttered to himself.

Bellatrix Black and Sirius Black had been inseperable. Joined at the hip their parents would joke. Always causing mischief and then crying when the other got in trouble.

They shared everything and anything. Nothing was his, nothing was hers, it was theirs.

"Bella, when we grow up, we'll get married."

"Oh Siri! I don't want to get married! Mother always looks so miserable! I want to be happy!" Nine year old Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, I would make you happy!" He said back, and he stood up, huffing.

"Yes but-" She started, but began giggling when she pouted.

"What!" He said, still annoyed, but bewitched by his cousins exhilarating laugh.

"You-look-funny!" She spluttered.

He grinned and then began tickling her and she laughed louder.

"Stop- Siri! Stop!" She yelled through her laughter, and he did causing them to fall onto the grass, both of them giggling.

"Sorry I offened you Siri, I know we'll be happy together."

He smiled and held her hand has they watched the clouds float by.

Sirius was snapped out of his day dream when a knock sounded. He stood and looked around to see the door open, and in walked Bella.

His mouth dropped. She was beautiful. Dangerous, but beautiful.

She was dressed in her normal black dress and her hair wild as ever, but there was just something that made her stand out from a crowd.

At 15, she was already more mature then all the girls in Sirius's class. In behaviour and looks, she was also incredibly smart, but she was Bella! His cousin, his evil, dark cousin, who he would NOT be marrying.

He quickly composed himself and then dropped back on the seatte, trying not to care that she had just entered the room.

"Oh, it's you Bellatrix." Sirius said, his voice light and airy.

"Yes, it's me - Siri." He froze at that name. She hadn't used since her first year.

She had been placed in Slytherin and Sirius didn't want to associate himself with Slytherin filth, and she wasn't going near muggle loving freaks, and they hadn't spoken since.

"Siri? What, finally gotten over your stupid Pureblood madness?" He sneered, and he then heard the door slam and quick footsteps.

He was hauled up and thrown at the wall again. Bella was pointing her wand at his neck, but he didn't care.

Bella liked breaking rules, but she wouldn't do magic at her age, because she would be expelled, and that would bring great shame the the Black family.

"Take that back." She hissed.

"Take what back? The fact that you are obsessed with Pureblood crap?" She jabbed him with her wand and he yelped, causing her to smirk.

"Yes. Blood is important Sirius and it should be kept clean and pure." She said, still smirking. Then she dropped him on the floor and went towards the seatte.

"Yeah, that's all that's pure about you." Sirius mumbled, but very quietly, not wanting to start a fight with her. He realised she would probably do magic, but blame someone else (namely him).

"So, Mother told me I was to visit you today?" Bella said airly, but Sirius noticed her questioning tone.

"Yes, I was told you would be arriving and I was, eh, ordered to make an apperance." Sirius said, blushing at his foolish actions towards his parents now.

Bella chuckled and looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you were-ordered?" She said teasingly.

"Yeah, I've got better things to do then hang around with a future Death Eater." Sirius sneered, turning back into the normal Sirius, not a baby that was afraid of his girl cousin.

Her eyes turned cold and she scowled at him.

"What is wrong with being a Death Eater, Siri?" She questioned, standing up and walking towards him very slowly.

"Do I even have to answer that?" He said sarcastically, noticing his cousins odd mood swing, but not saying anything, standing still.

"Yes Siri, I want you to answer." She whispered in his ear, and he felt a shiver at the close contact. What was she doing?

"Well, eh, em, I-I bel-" Why was he so nervous! She was his cousin, two years younger! Why was she having such an affect on him!

"Go on." She said slowly, in a low whisper.

Sirius swallowed, before trying to continue, but was cut off when she pressed a searing kiss to his lips.

He was so stunned, that he just stood still for a second before automatically kissing her back, before realising what he was doing.

"GET OFF ME!" Sirius yelled, so loudly that the table shook. He threw Bellatrix off him and she fell to the floor, smirking.

"First boy to not want me." She said teasingly, going to stand up.

Sirius exploded. He grabbed her wand which was lying near him on the floor before casting stupefy.

She fell again, hitting her head.

He was trembling with anger. How dare she? How dare she! He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and dropped the evil wand.

"Get me out!" He yelled, kicking the door and his mother appeared.

"How i- WHAT DID YOU DO BOY!" Walburga shrieked upon seeing Bellatrix's body on the floor, but Sirius ignored her. He shot past and ran to his room.

He heard the exclaimations from his room and his Uncle yelling at him to 'Come here right now boy!'

Sirius let out a yell of frustration before magicking a case.

He threw all his possessions into it and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going!" His aunt shouted as he walked past, but Sirius ignored her.

He entered the room and saw a pale Bella on the seatte with her father and his mother seeing that she was ok.

"Mother, father, I do not apologize. She kissed me and I do not want to associate myself with this- family anymore. Thanks for, well, whatever. I'm going, see you never." Sirius said before leaving his gobsmacked family and a weeping Bella behind as he apparated to James's.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was it any good? Should I bother continuing? Please read and review!<strong>


End file.
